


Life is a Highway

by dragonydreams



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Birthday Presents, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: A day off is the perfect time for a drive along the coast, with some surprises along the way.





	Life is a Highway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LarielRomeniel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarielRomeniel/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Berlanti Productions, DC Entertainment, and Warner Bros. Television.
> 
> Betas: Thank you to angelskuuipo and shanachie for looking this over for me.
> 
> Author's Note 1: Written for @larielromeniel's birthday.
> 
> Author's Note 2: Inspired by @wordsfrompictures [Prompt 1](https://wordsfrompictures.tumblr.com/post/177250775244/prompt-01)

Sara was curled up against Leonard's side as he drove down the Pacific Coast Highway. The sun was setting and Sara was mesmerized by the changing colors of the sky as they traveled farther south - back to the Waverider.

The anachronism in SoCal had been easy to fix, for a change, so after it was dealt with, Sara gave the team some shore leave. It was 1990 and Leonard had procured a blue Buick LeSabre to take Sara on a bit of a road trip.

"I forgot that cars didn't always have a built-in console between the seats up front," Sara said. "Why'd they stop? This is so much better."

"I had one of these in this year in my real life," Leonard confided. "Although mine wasn't nearly this nice. Bought it with the take from our first really big score."

"I've never owned a car," Sara admitted. "Motorcycles, yes, but never a car."

"Would you have preferred to ride bikes up the PCH?" Leonard asked, kicking himself for not thinking of that.

Sara pressed closer to his side. "Nope, I'm enjoying this mode of transportation."

Sara's hair, pulled up in a sloppy top bun, was still damp from their little adventure.

"Today was fun," Sara said, as if echoing his thoughts.

Leonard had woken Sara up early and dragged her out to the car he'd… borrowed… in order to show her a side of himself that she hadn't known about. It had been a big risk for him, since this was something only Mick and Lisa knew about, but he'd had a feeling that Sara would enjoy it, too.

Despite Sara pestering him in every way she knew from having grown up as a younger sibling, Leonard had managed to resist telling her where they were going. All she had known was that he'd brought her bathing suit.

Sara's squeal of surprise when they'd arrived at the ocean side surf shop had been his reward for keeping quiet.

"You surf?" Sara had excitedly asked.

"I do," Leonard had confirmed. "It's something that Mick got me into."

"Will he be disappointed that we didn't bring him?" Sara had asked.

"Probably," Leonard had said, shrugging. "Don't care. I wanted to spend today alone with you. He'll understand that part of it, at least. You ever surfed before?"

"Never," Sara had said. "When I was in college, we'd talked about going to Hawaii to learn how to surf the following spring break - only I never had another spring break."

"I'm sorry that you never got that chance," Leonard had said.

"Me, too," Sara had quietly agreed.

"C'mon," Leonard had said. "Let a master show you how it's done."

Sara had giggled. "So now you're a master surfer?"

"You should know by now that if I'm going to do anything, I'm going to be the best at it," Leonard had drawled. 

"You haven't disappointed yet," Sara had purred.

They'd spent hours out on the water. As Leonard had expected, Sara's excellent sense of balance soon had her mastering the waves. When the waters had been calmer, they'd walked along the beach and found a food stand to eat at before going back out. 

Now, exhausted and exhilarated, they were on their way home. 

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," Leonard said. "It was good to be out on the water again."

"I haven't been a big fan of oceans since the Gambit went down," Sara admitted, "but this was different. It didn't feel like I was at the mercy of the ocean this time; I was in control when I was on that board."

The sun was mostly below the horizon now, so Leonard turned on the headlights. "Do you want to stop somewhere for dinner or just head back to the ship?" he asked.

"Let's stop," Sara suggested. "I'm not ready for the day to be over yet."

"I couldn't agree more," Leonard said. "We'll get off at the next town and see what's there."

"I like your plan," Sara said. "I've liked all your plans today."

As they drove, Sara was formulating her own plan. She'd known what today was, even if Leonard hadn't said anything; and she wasn't about to let it go by uncelebrated.

"What do you want to eat?" Leonard asked as they turned onto the small town's main street.

"Driver's choice," Sara said. 

They drove around for a while before Leonard went back to a diner they'd passed. 

"Can't go wrong with diner food after a day spent outdoors," Sara said.

They decided to do breakfast for dinner; Leonard ordered pancakes and hot cocoa while Sara ordered the French toast and a milkshake.

When Sara excused herself to use the ladies room, she found the waitress and requested they put a candle in Leonard's pancakes. When the woman looked like she was going to refuse, Sara slipped her a twenty and she was all smiles. 

Leonard was appropriately horrified when his pancakes were delivered with a burning candle in the center of the stack.

"You should see your face," Sara said through her laughter.

"How did you know?" Leonard practically whined. He quickly blew out the candle and banished it from his plate.

"I stole you from the hospital on the day you were born, duh," Sara reminded him.

"Right," Leonard said, sighing. "I was kind of hoping you'd forgotten when it was."

"I used to hate my birthday, but the last several years another birthday meant another year that I had survived," Sara said. 

"I suppose that's a good way of looking at it," Leonard said. "Thank you for spending my birthday with me."

"There's nowhere else I would have wanted to be today," Sara said. She leaned up over the table to kiss him, both of them tasting of maple syrup. 

"Happy Birthday, Crook."

"Thank you, Assassin."

The End


End file.
